Teasing Tutor
by Exotos135
Summary: When Lisa is too busy to tutor Lynn, Lori tries to be her tutor instead.


**So, about this fic, there's this anime titled "Tsurezure Children" that is about the relationships of several characters. In particular, there is a pairing about a class representative/president, and some sort of delinquent who's actually not that bad, and one of their skits worked as the basis for this one-shot. It's not a complete recreation, though.  
**

 **Since actions speak more than words, and apparently words themselves speak more than words (What? XD), I'll just let you see the fic for yourself.**

* * *

At Lori and Leni's bedroom, Lori and her younger sister, Lynn, sat down on her bed, where she was talking to her about a bit of Math. Ugh, Math.

"And thus, if A = π r², then r equals the radius, which is half of the diameter," Lori explained while the athlete scratched her head, seemingly lost. "Do you get it so far, Lynn?"

The jock's answer was self-explanatory: "Huh? When did math start using letters?"

Lynn got on a fetal position and turned around. "Lori, why did you choose to tutor me?"

Lori took a deep breath. "Lynn, you know that Lisa's gotten so busy recently, she can't tutor you anymore-"

"I know that!" Lynn snapped. "But of all people, why did you decide to teach _me_?"

"Because unlike everybody else in this household, you need a good deal of help when it comes to learning stuff, and I just so happen to be part of the incredibly small percent of people who don't outright loathe math," Lori answered, only to add with a teasing tone. "And besides, you look so cute when you try to learn something academic."

"D-Don't call me cute," Lynn said, blushing a little. "You know how much I don't like being cute."

"You're cute, Lynn."

"I just told you not to call me cute!"

"You're a cutie patootie."

"Don't call me that either!"

Lynn took a deep breath and turned back to her sister, before saying, "I bet that if you found someone cuter than me, you would ditch me and go tutor them instead, right?!"

With a smug smile, Lori said, "Probably."

Lynn spat, "Shut up!"

"But hey, there's more to you besides your cuteness, like your energy, your determined nature, and your loyalty," Lori pointed out, putting a smile on the jock... Only for her to add, "Even if all of them are also cute somehow-"

Next thing she knew, her face was having a date with Lynn's foot.

"Cute this, cute that, I bet you only decided to tutor me to tease me for my supposed cuteness, right?!" Lynn growled before getting ready to throw another kick. "It's all just to bother me, right?!"

Lynn threw her kick, but Lori dodged it and grabbed her leg afterwards, followed by grabbing her remaining leg.

"Geez, there you go with your self-pitying temper tantrum," Lori rolled her eyes. "Listen, Lynn, I didn't decide to teach only so I could tease you about you being cute. I mean, I could do that just in general, am I right?"

"Hmm, you have a good point," Lynn narrowed her eyes. "Well then, do you have a good reason to become my tutor?"

Lori's answer?

"Not really."

Lynn was shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Lynn, I'm sorry, but your negative traits far overshadow your positive ones," Lori bluntly stated, with the athlete looking legitimately hurt at the remark. "For example, you're quick to anger, you're quite the sore winner _and_ loser, and you tend to be very rough around the edges."

Barely holding back a couple tears, Lynn growled, "Fine then, I'm sorry for-"

Lori sighed. "And now you show yet another one; you make your apology sound more like you want to get through this as quick as possible, rather than make it sound genuine."

Suddenly, Lynn snapped, trying to free her legs from Lori's grasp: "Then why even bother teaching me?! Why not Lola, or Lana, or somebody that would be a much smaller pain in your butt!?"

"And there you go with the temper tantrum again," Lori settled Lynn's legs down and looked at her firmly. "Lynn, I decided to tutor you, not because I had the perfect chance to tease you, but because I legitimately want to help you. I mean, Lisa was a pretty good help, and when you tried to learn stuff without her help, your grades plummeted to the ground. Do you think that doesn't worry me?"

Lynn looked away. "I-I'm an athlete! Sports are what I should be focusing at all times, not school, that's what the Coach told me!"

This prompted Lori to bring up a harsh reality:

"Lynn, if your grades keep plummeting, you'll have to quit sports altogether."

Upon hearing that, the athlete, realizing her mistake, finally let out a couple of tears as Lori continued thus:

"Ah, there it is. Now you realize how bad the situation is. I had a feeling that little bit of reality would give you some motivation to study, but I didn't think you were going to take it this badly... Then again, I didn't think you'd look so cute crying either-"

Then Lori's face and Lynn's foot had their second date.

"You just had to kill the moment, didn't you?!" Lynn snapped, flailing her arms up and down. "I was already feeling bad, and now your teasing's making me feel worse!"

Lori laughed as she gently lowered Lynn's leg. "Well, you never really told me to stop, did you?"

Lynn promptly snapped, "What do you think I've been doing all this time!?"

"Doing it wrong, basically," Lori answered, catching Lynn's attention. "The proper way to get me to stop teasing you is say, "Please, stop teasing me," okay? You have to say it in that polite tone when you speak to your elders, got it?"

Lynn hesitantly nodded, and Lori added, "Is that so? How about you try it now?"

"...F-Fine then," Lynn looked away. "Please, stop teasing me, sis."

"Okay, you're doing good, but something's still missing," Lori crouched down and looked at Lynn's eyes. "Say, "Please stop teasing me, Lori."

"...Please, stop teasing me, Lori."

The elder Loud smirked, "Mrs. Lori."

And Lynn growled, "Would you stop teasing me already, please?!"

Pleased with Lynn's gentler side now being shown, Lori brushed Lynn's hair and said:

"Sorry for teasing you, sis."

Then, she kissed the athlete's forehead, before adding:

"Now, how about we get back to studying?"

Rather than snap at her sister, Lynn just wiped off her tears, and silently nodded with a smile.


End file.
